The invention pertains to the field of protective garments and more particularly to protective pad assemblies for use primarily by athletes and also by others engaged in hazardous activity whre there is a risk of traumatic impact to a portion of the body.
Certain sports pose such a high degree of risk of injury for the sport participant that protective equipment is desirable and usually required for the participant to be protected against injury. The sport of hockey, for example, is is particularly hazardous due to the high velocity imparted to the puck as well as the momentum generated by swinging hockey sticks.
In the design and construction of protective equipment, weight and cost are consideration as well as the agility of the player while wearing the equipment and the possibility of injury to other players by the equipment.